hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharples
"SHE wasn't the one who pulled a trigger and killed OUR friend!" -Sharples talking to Elspacy about who should be the group leader. Sharples is one of the original six survivors to survive the plane crash. History before Hopeless Not much is known about what Sharples' history was like before the events of Hopeless. He claimed he was often on the Sporenet and didn't live on the planet where the series took place. His main reason for getting on the flight was because it was his mother's birthday and that he was off-world from her. He also stated that he worked in a bar and served alcohol drinks. He has not known any of the survivors before it all happened. Personality He is usually very kind to those who are loyal to him. He seeks to protect the group and others and will often at times get mad when that is threatened. He is known for getting angry at people who hurt Kait or Mothela. His emotions on the tribal situation were a direct consequence to Kait being raped which in turn, risked the entire group. He has had trouble with others survivors in the past, such as Gurret who killed Lando and also forced Mothela to give up the gun and thus, as a result has never wanted him to return. This has affected his relationship with Kailee who wants Elspacy and Gurret to return but Sharples keep's saying that he doesn't want them to. During the incident where other survivors went for fuel and then returned, his emotions plummeted due to the death of his friend and him losing his own arm to the tribe. He feels the tribe is mostly responsible for everything that has happened up to the point they first met, and agreed with Kait to killing the chieftain. He is extremely loyal to Flowerfox, who he does not want getting hurt under any circumstances. This was due to Flowerfox saving his life back at the tribal camp and as a result the two have gotten very close. He is also very close to Mothela, which also made his depression worse, considering the group has no idea where she may be located. As long as Sharples' friends or agenda's aren't being affected, he will mostly either be netural or friendly towards other survivors. Especially those who help him History in Hopeless Sharples is one of the few starting survivors that has been around since the beginning the plane crash occurred. He is known for making mistakes, especially ones that could endanger the others. During the start of the crash he helped to build several shelters while waiting for rescue to arrive. Although like most people, he had disputes with other survivors. Particularly Lando and Gurret. Before Lando's death he tried to see if he could get on better terms with him. But this proved to be a difficult task and at times would hate him for his selfishness. He has tried to remain neutral on both sides during the beginning. Although later on he would mostly let others persuade him or go to his companions. Particularly Kait, who he wants to be in a relationship with. Kait however has different thoughts, seeing his choices previously and him siding against her. Especially when he voted to stay at the tribal camp despite Kaits obvious intention to stay away from the camp as far as possible. While the others started leaving to go to the other survivors camp when they were introduced to the new survivors, he was in disgust when the one of the new survivors, Gurret. Killed him. Gurret claimed that he insulted and attacked him first and his companions also backed him up. Ever since the incident tensions between Sharples, Elspacy and especially Gurret have increased. While at the new camp Elspacy introduced Sharples around. Elspacy sympathized with Sharples the day they arrived, apologizing of any wrong-doing. Although a few minutes later after this Mothela would go ahead to steal a weapon from the new survivors. Gurret and Elspacy were very hostile and would not allow this to happen. Since Sharples already agreed with Mothela to back her up if this ever happened, he sided with Mothela. But Kait did not like this as picking sides were getting them no-where. And asked Sharples to clear the situation up before anyone was seriously injured. Sharples agreed with Kait and tried to calm things down, forcing him to ask Mothela to give the gun back. Citing that "Lando would of never wanted this". This overall makes Mothela slightly depressed but improves relations with Kait. A month later, at the new camp. Sharples meets Flowerfox, a survivor who knew Mothela and vice-versa. While at the camp, Sharples, Flowerfox and Xann decided that they would go back to the previous plane crash where they stayed at to see if anything happened. It was later revealed confirmed that the boat that was resting on the shore-line was Flowerfox's. But survivors, nor Flowerfox never met each other at the plane site. Citing her past sightings of other tribal people made her worried to explore in-land. While at the plane crash, they discover a note left by an exploration team, saying they had stayed at the tribal camp. The survivors immediately rush to the tribal camp to find the exploration team. Only to find tribal inhabitants. Sharples aggressively forced one of the inhabitants to reveal information on what happened to the exploration team. While getting the information, Flowerfox asked if this is how Sharples usually acts. Sharples, acting like he was being accused by Flowerfox, explained himself to her. Saying they already faced with the tribal camp who raped Kait. When approaching further into the camp, Sharples yet again acts aggressively to a tribal inhabitant. While interrogating the tribal inhabitant, they reveal that they're at the camp because they came back to find their families. Whom Mothela, Sharples, Xann and Lando slaughtered. While going to the main hut, they approach the tribal leader. Who notices that they look similiar to the others and cite them as 'your friends'. The tribal leader offers them to take them to the exploration team tomorrow, Sharples and Xann immediately refuse. While Flowerfox attempts to convince the others. Eventually after talking in private, Xann agrees it's a good idea. But Sharples has second plans. Citing it's a bad idea given the events that happened, although he still goes with Flowerfox and Xann to find the exploration team. After arriving at the main camp where the exploration team was, he and his companions found Caria. The leader in their expedition. Sharples was hopeful that her team would join the other survivors or have more news that they would be able to get back to society. But as it's confirmed, Caria would refuse the offer and said they wouldn't be able to get off the island as long as the CME is still affecting them. While talking to the other members of Caria's team, Sharples learned that you could craft medicine from plants and was given pills to help them in their travels. Sharples however, was frustrated given the news when Caria said she wouldn't be joining them. In spite, he panics citing that everyone in their group is fucked. While talking to the tribal chieftain about leaving. Sharples decides to tell the chieftain what they did when they were saving Kait. As a result, of this, Sharples would be scolded by several other survivors. When the other survivors leave the tribal camp, they run away. Fearing the tribal people could be after them any moment. When they return to their camp, they notice that everyone except Kailee is gone. Kailee says the other survivors haven't been back for hours. Sharples says that they found an exploration team, when Kailee confronts him about it, he decides to walk away. When Flowerfox decides to go over to Sharples, she notices that he is fearing the worst and seems to be very depressed. Citing that: "I fucked up", and that the tribal camp got to their location and rounded up the survivors before they even arrived. Sharples then talks about getting prepared to kill the tribal people should they ever come back for the others. Flowerfox, however tells Sharples to wait a few hours to see if the survivors come back. While calming down a few hours later, Flowerfox says they should try and find the others. Sharples agrees. Saying it's his fault that this happened and in the morning, would go with the others to reason with the tribal camp to free the other survivors. Sharples and the others will then arrive at the camp. Before entering it, they decide to make a small plan. Sharples says that they should get the exploration team to be on their side since they're also civilized aliens. The others don't necessarily disagree and say that the exploration team will support them when they negotiate getting the others back. Sharples and the others will then walk into the tribe, who are escorted by tribal people to the Chieftain. Flowerfox attempts to negotiate with the chieftain, but Sharples interrupts and says that they were saving their people from the other camp because they could have been killed. When Xann asks where the exploration team is, the chieftain says that they left a day ago. To which Sharples gets very worried that they can't rely on the exploration team to help them. He will then explain how they got to this position and why they killed the tribal families. The chieftain however, starts to get hostile. Saying that it's not acceptable. Sharples will tell Flowerfox and Kailee to do something fast since the tribal people are also getting hostile. Flowerfox and Kailee will then convince the Chieftain to let them go despite the tribal people disagreeing with the Chieftain. Sharples and the others will then rush out of the camp. While out of the camp, Sharples will be extremely happy with Flowerfox and Kailee for being able to reason with the tribal people. Relationships Trivia *He was created by Sharples65 *Sharples is the only one out of the original six cast that have not been caged up. *Sharples is in a difference series with the same character name. But his clothing is mostly different. *He has experienced sexual feelings from Mothela. Who was merely showing them what their species is capable of. *He has appeared in most episodes. *He resembles a Velociraptor. *His design was inspired by Morey, a character made by GlitchKin. *Sharples is by far the most played character in the series. *During the written story, it's confirmed that he was originally seated next to Xann. His closest friend. *Sharples does not live on Zanzooze-3. This was confirmed in part 17. His mother however does. *His name is pronounced as Shar-pulls. People make the mistake of calling him Shar-plez. *After talking to Caria in her last apperance, Sharples has had his health points gone from 100 at max to 742. This was reduced when Sharples lost his arm. *While Sharples was attacking the tribal camp during heavy down-fall, his hat flew away. Ironically, Lando found it. *He is known for being an extremely emotional person, especially during Xanns death. *He is extremely loyal to people who assist him in his agenda's. He is more inclined to like people for agreeing with him and will not want to make them pissed off after he considers them their friend. *He can become very stressed and emotional when things don't go right for him. *Because Flowerfox has saved his life and helped him numerous of times, he appears to not want to discuss anything negative around her. He will fiercely scold people for getting in an argument with her. Oddly though, he does not seem to have an attraction towards her despite everything that has happened between them. *Before the events of Hopeless, he worked in a bar and served drinks. He appears to love his work and is annoyed that coming back with just one arm will hamper his ability to work there severely. *He is in a relationship with C.D. *The creator, Sharples65 has never had alcohol. Sharples in the series however, absolutely loves alcohol. *He loves to fourth wall and make Easter eggs. *He likes to forgive people who he already likes, he won't forgive people as often if they don't follow his agendas. It seems like the first confrontation matters the most. *He doesn't want to leave the island. This is because he wants to save the people who matter the most to him before he wants to go home. *The only reason he appears to of crashed is because it was his mothers birthday and he had to travel to Zanzooze-3 to see her as he lives on a different system. *Sharples now hates Corvus more than Reblon. Category:Characters Category:Carnivorous Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Creator Characters Category:Severely injured